


The Strange Library

by immapoisonyou



Series: Original Domains [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Original domain, The Eye Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), The Stranger Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immapoisonyou/pseuds/immapoisonyou
Summary: Just like last one, i made this one for a friend, friend you know who you are(Also sorry i took the other vast but not yours? Bad me)Again the CW are in the text itself and don’t hesitate to tell me if you think i missed something
Series: Original Domains [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132307
Kudos: 1





	The Strange Library

CONTENT WARNING   
Parental abuse   
Creepy people   
Over surveillance   
Paranoïa   
Distorted reality   
Injury  
Physical abuse   
Blood  
Trauma   
Body horror 

This isn’t right. What is happening? Something is happening here. Something’s wrong. Very wrong. I can’t get out. I asked the librarian but his… no, its glass eyes just glared at me, empty. It’s skin looked weird? I think. I don’t know, but something was wrong about it. This whole library is wrong, full of painting, and I can feel each pair of eyes fixing me like a cat looking at a trapped mouse. They’re playing with me? No, no that can’t be right that can’t be right! It’s just the librarian, it wants me harm I’m sure. It waved at me, and a piece of skin unwrapped around its arm. It didn’t even notice. If it did, it didn’t react at all. It wasn’t a metallic arm underneath, there was flesh, human flesh? I’m sure it was human flesh, but that thing wasn’t. I need to leave, I need to leave right now. I can’t stay here anymore, I can't, I need to get away, I need to get somewhere else, anywhere else other than under the gaze of that uncanny librarian, I need to escape the razor sharp eyes of those painting covering the walls.   
I ask the librarian, my voice is creaking, from the hours, days? Maybe even months of silent despair. I ask how to get out of here, I need to leave, I need to escape! Now! I can feel the taste of blood suffocating my senses when the librarian turns its eyes on me. It’s not my blood, I know it’s not. Or is it? The librarian laughed, a long, excruciating laugh of pity and malice.   
You just have to go through the door. I’m sure that even you are able to do that. Or maybe your dad was right…   
How does it know that? How did it learn that? Did I say something? No it’s impossible! I didn’t speak for hours! Silent hours of panic, hours of being followed by another of its kind. I manage to get rid of it after pushing it down a flight of stairs. I think. I saw it climbing the stairs up. It’s still following me. I need to get away.   
I turn my head and there it is! The exit!  
It wasn’t that bad. You’re just bad at everything.   
This wasn’t the librarian voice. It was my father’s.   
I run towards the door and fall. I think one of my ribs broke. It doesn’t matter I need to get away from him. My mouth and nose are submerged with a sudden torrent of blood and I cough violently as I crawl to the exit door. The blood makes the floor slippery and I fall again, breaking my nose in a wet cracking noise.  
A cold hand grabs both of my ankles and I feel my eyes closing while I get dragged on the still bloody floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have like a ton of ideas but just the idea of publishing them makes me nervous for some reasons.


End file.
